Albion 6: Love Heals Pain
by Katie Katherine
Summary: "I love you." Merlin whispered. "I love you too." Freya answered./"I hate you." Merlin screamed. "Why did I even marry you?" Might be closer to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Albion 6: Love heals Pain**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Daddy, Luke won't give me my wooden horse." Imogene said.

"Luke, give it back." Merlin sighed. Luke threw it at Imogene and it hit her.

"Ow."

"Luke, go to your room."

Luke went to his room. Merlin picked Imogene up and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"It hurts." Imogene mumbled.

"I know. Getting hit in the head isn't fun and it can be serious."

Freya came in.

"What happened?" Freya wondered.

"Luke took Imogene's horse and I told him to give it back. Well, he got mad and threw it at her and it hit her in the head." Merlin explained.

"I'll take care of her. You can go take care of our son. This isn't the first time he threw something."

"Yeah, I know."

Merlin went to Luke's room and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Was it nice to take your sister's toy?" Merlin questioned.

"No." Luke mumbled.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to play with it."

"Did you ask?"

"No."

"So you stole her toy?"

"Yes."

"Then when I told you to give it back, you threw it at her and it hit her in the head. Was that nice or obedient?"

"No."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"I get spanked."

"That's right. This isn't the first time. You took Sabrina's wooden flower and you threw it at her and it hit her in the face. She still has the bruise. Then you took Nathan's cup and when he started crying, you slapped him. Then you got mad at the twins and threw a rock at your mother and it hit her bad knee. These are only a few times that you did it. This is the sixth time, now you are going to learn other than a slap."

Luke stood up and cried as Merlin took his belt off and spanked Luke on the butt.

"Are you going to throw something at someone or hit them?" Merlin demanded.

"No." Luke cried.

"Are you sure? You've said that before and yet here we are."

"I'm sure, daddy."

"You can stay in here till you have learned your lesson."

Luke sat down on his bed and cried. Merlin left the room and closed the door. He looked at his kids.

"You guys had better not do what your brother did or you will get the same punishment." Merlin warned. He went to Freya who was holding Imogene who was crying.

"Merlin, I think she has a concussion. She's very dizzy. I put her down and she tried to walk but fell saying that everything was spinning." Freya whispered. Merlin took Imogene.

"I'll take her to see to our room and see."

"I'll go get something to put on her head. It was bleeding."

"Yeah, Luke throws hard."

Merlin took Imogene to their room and put her on the bed.

"Imogene, open your eyes."Merlin said.

"I can't. It's too dizzy." Imogene cried.

"Please, sweetie, open your eyes so that I can see how bad."

Imogene did as she was told. Merlin checked her over. When he was done, Freya came in. He went to her.

"It's severe." Merlin sighed.

"Will she be ok?" Freya asked.

"Yeah. She just needs to stay in bed and rest. We should wake her every couple of hours. I'll go see if Gaius has anything to help."

They treated Imogene's head. Merlin picked her up and took her to see Gaius. He went inside and saw Gaius working with Deagal and his sister.

"Hey, Merlin." Deagal said.

"Hey. I need something for Imogene." Merlin sighed.

"Hello, Imogene." Becca greeted. Imogene waved her hand.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"Luke happened. Now, she has a severe concussion." Merlin explained. "DO you have something for her?"

"Yes, of course."

Gaius grabbed a few vials.

"I trust you know what to do." Gaius said.

"Yes, thank you." Merlin answered.

"Can I go play with Imogene?" Becca wondered.

"Imogene is hurt so she can't play."

"Can I keep her company and help her?"

"Sure."

So Becca followed Merlin and Imogene. That night, Merlin walked up behind Freya and kissed her.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

"I love you too." Freya replied.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes. How's Imogene?"

"She's sleeping. I just checked on her. She's still very dizzy."

"I hope she gets better soon."

"Me too."

The two went to bed. The next day, Freya was walking in the lower town. It was evening. Then she was thrown against a wall. She cried out in pain and fear. Then she was unconscious. She woke up in a room and heard screaming. She gasped and saw mandrake roots all over. She tried to move but couldn't. She was chained to the floor. She could stand up but she couldn't reach the roots. Then someone came in.

"Look who's awake." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Freya questioned.

"No one. Just someone who wants to get revenge on my brother's death."

"No. I didn't mean to kill him. Please, I swear."

"It doesn't matter. You will be driven mad and then I will get to use you."

"No, let me go. Please, I beg you."

"Never. Have your fun, boys."

The two men behind the woman laughed and went to Freya.

* * *

It was late and Merlin was worried. Deagal had brought Becca over and Becca was talking to Imogene.

"Deagal, watch the kids. I'm going to find Freya." Merlin said.

"Ok." Deagal answered. Merlin went to find Freya. Then he heard her in his head.

 _"Help!"_ Freya cried.

 _"Freya, where are you?"_ Merlin asked.

" _I'm scared, Merlin. Help me."_

Then everything went back to normal. He had lost contact with Freya. He groaned and went to see his father. He got his father, the knights, Arthur, and Gaius to meet him in the council room.

"Freya is missing. She contacted me in her head." Merlin explained. "She cried out for help and told me that she was scared. Then I lost contact."

"Can't you contact her in your mind?" Arthur wondered.

"No. I'm not a druid. Freya is. Only she can. Imogene could help me contact her but with her concussion as bad as it is, I don't want to risk it."

"And only a druid related to Freya can help us." Balinor warned.

"Yes." Merlin sighed.

"We'll go out and search for her." Arthur stated.

"Thank you. I'll try to see if I can contact her. Gaius and Balinor can help me."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Heals Pain pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Freya cried out for help as the men sexually assaulted her. When they were finally done, Freya curled up in a ball and cried. She managed to get herself dressed.

"I hope you see what you did." The woman hissed. Freya didn't answer. She just cried. The three left and closed the door. Then she heard the door open.

"Freya?" The voice whispered.

"Merlin, please, help me." Freya cried. She saw Merlin come to her. She sat up.

"Why should I? You're nothing to me. I hate you." Merlin yelled. "I don't know why I married you."

"Merlin, please, no. Help me."

Then he disappeared. Freya cried and then the screams started. She tried to keep calm but couldn't. Once again she tried to reach Merlin but she was too emotional to.

* * *

Merlin went home while Arthur send out search parties. Hunith helped Merlin care for the kids. Merlin paced the room.

"Merlin, sit down." Hunith said.

"I can't. I'm afraid." Merlin replied.

"You'll make yourself sick."

"Wouldn't be the first."

"Merlin, for everyone's sake, sit down."

Merlin sat down but kept moving around. Hunith sighed and finished helping the kids get ready for bed. Balinor came in and saw Merlin.

"Merlin, get up and pace before you break something." Balinor suggested.

"Thank you." Merlin answered. He stood up and started pacing. Hunith looked at him and sighed.

"What? He won't stop pacing till she's home safe and sound."

"I know." Hunith sighed. That night, Merlin didn't sleep. He made sure that the kids were sleeping peacefully and that Imogene was ok. The next morning, Balinor was looking through books. Then he heard something speak to him. He looked around. Then he felt it again. This time, the voice spoke.

 _"Grandpa."_ Sabrina said. Balinor went to Sabrina.

"Did you speak to me?" Balinor asked.

"Yeah."

"Good girl. Can you speak to mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Do it."

* * *

 _"Mommy."_ Sabrina whispered.

 _"Sabrina?"_ Freya wondered _._

 _"Yeah. Where are you, mommy? Daddy is scared."_

 _"I don't know."_

Then the connection broke. Freya cried and tried to contact someone but couldn't. Then the woman came in. She had a knife in her hand. She kneel down next to Freya and pressed it against Freya's skin. Freya gasped as the woman dragged it across and blood poured from it. The woman did it again and again. When she was done, she uttered a spell and the screaming got louder and worse. Freya whimpered and cried at the sound. The woman laughed as she left the room. For a week, this happened. It had been 9 days and Freya was about to break. She screamed and screamed for help.

* * *

"We should have used Sabrina when we had the chance."Merlin panicked.

"Merlin, Sabrina is too young." Balinor warned.

"She could be dead, father."

"She's alive."

"It's been a week."

"Merlin, how about Sabrina and Imogene combined?" Hunith wondered.

"It could work if someone would decide to calm down." Balinor answered.

"Let's do it." Merlin replied. SO they had Sabrina, Imogene and Merlin hold hands. Merlin uttered a spell and he was able to contact Freya.

 _"Freya, where are you?"_ Merlin asked.

" _You're not real."_ Freya yelled.

" _I am. You know I am. Where are you?"_

 _"I don't know. I can barely hear you. The close you get the more we can hear each other. You must hurry. The roots are becoming too much."_

 _"I'm coming. I know where you are."_

 _"Don't leave me."_

 _"I'm only able to do this because of our kids. just hold on, my love."_

Then Merlin opened his eyes and let go of his girls' hands. He grabbed some clothes and stuff and put them in a bag.

"I know where she is and I'll go alone. I must go now. Please, take care of my kids till I return." Merlin explained.

"We will. Be careful." Balinor replied.

"i will."

Merlin said good bye to the kids and left. He grabbed his horse and left. He rode as fast as he could. He didn't sleep. When he got to the Impenetrable Forest, he got off his horse and grabbed his bag. He walked through the forest using his magic to guide him. When he reached the end, he could hear the mandrake roots. He ran through the desert and got to the tower.

"What is your business here?" The woman questioned as she stood in front of him. Merlin could hear footsteps behind him and knew he was trapped.

"My wife. What have you done to here?" Merlin demanded.

"We can take you to her."

Merlin followed the woman. They took Merlin to a cell where he could hear the screams. He groaned and covered his ears.

"She's in here." The woman said.

"Thank you. Hope you enjoy death." Merlin replied as he threw the three against the wall. It killed the men but he didn't know that the woman was still alive. Merlin went in and heard Freya whimpering and crying. "Freya, I'm here."

Freya looked up and screamed. She stood up and tried to get away from Merlin.

"Leave me alone." Freya screamed. Merlin tried to get to her but she kept trying to get away. He used his magic to destroy the mandrake roots. When they were destroyed, Freya had pulled to hard and fell to the ground. Merlin ran to her.

"Freya." Merlin exclaimed. Freya screamed as Merlin touched her. He pulled her close. "Freya. Freya, it's just me. It's me. I've got you."

Freya calmed down and sobbed. She hugged Merlin as tight as she could.

"Let's get you out of here." Merlin whispered. He burned away the chains and picked Freya up and carried her out of the room.

"I can walk." Freya moaned.

"Ok."

They walked to the room full of traps. Freya stepped on a floor tile and then an arrow shot her in the leg. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Heals Pain pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin knelt down next to Freya and pulled the arrow out of her leg.

"It hurts." Freya cried.

"I know." Merlin answered. He picked her up and carried her out of the tower. He carried her to the forest. It was dark so he found a place for them to sleep. He made their bedroll and laid Freya down on it. Then he built a small fire and treated Freya's leg. Freya was asleep so when he was done treating her leg, he laid down next to her and covered them up. Freya whimpered at his gently shushed her. He fell asleep. An hour later, he woke to Freya thrashing and screaming. He pulled her close. "Freya, it's ok. You're safe."

"No, you're not real. You're not real."

"I'm here. I'm real."

He pulled her closer to his chest. Freya started to feel Merlin's heart beat. She started to calm down. She looked at Merlin.

"You found me." Freya croaked.

"I found you, my love." Merlin whispered. He grabbed the waterskin and helped Freya drink a she was done, she leaned against Merlin.

"The kids?"

"They miss you."

"I want to see them so bad."

"I know you do. Get some sleep."

They laid down and fell asleep. The next day, Merlin carried Freya to his horse. Freya had had several attacks but Merlin was able to calm her down. Merlin rode hard to Camelot. Freya spent most of her time sleeping. When they got to Camelot, Merlin carried Freya to bed and laid her down. Gaius came in.

"We need to treat her wounds." Gaius said. "Get your parents. Go tend to your kids."

"No, if she wakes she needs me. I can calm her down. She needs to feel my heart beat." Merlin replied.

"Fine."

Merlin and Gaius treated Freya's wounds. Freya moaned and Merlin put her hand on his heart. Freya calmed down quickly. When Gaius and Merlin were done, Gaius left. Merlin took Frey'a dress off and cleaned her up. He made sure that she was warm enough. When he was done, he covered her up and went to check on the kids. He saw them sitting at the table. Hunith was holding Nathan.

"She's asleep. Emotionally, she is not doing well. I would go tell everyone else but if she wakes, she'll need me." Merlin said.

"I'll go tell them." Hunith answered.

"Thank you."

"Can we see mummy?" Imogene wondered.

"Not yet. She's not dressed and you don't need to watch her wake up." Merlin replied. Merlin took Nathan from Hunith's arms and Hunith left. Merlin went back into the room and put Nathan in his bed. Merlin got changed and laid down next to Freya. He put Freya's hand on his chest. He was almost asleep when Freya woke up thrashing and screaming. Merlin shushed her and squeezed her hand. "It's ok, sweetie. Calm down."

Freya didn't calm down. He sat up and pulled her close. He put her head against his chest and she calmed down. She opened her eyes and looked up at Merlin.

"We're home?" Freya asked.

"Yes, we're home." Merlin answered.

"Where are the kids?"

"They should be in bed."

"I want to see them?"

"I'll go get Nathan."

"No, all of them."

"Ok."

Merlin got up and picked Nathan up and handed him to Freya. Then he went to get the other kids. They all ran in to see Freya. They climbed on the bed.

"Mummy, we missed you." Imogene said as she hugged Freya.

"I know. I missed you too." Freya answered as she tried to cover herself more. "Oh, I missed you so much."

Freya started crying. Merlin sat on the bed and rubbed Freya's arm. Freya leaned against Merlin and he pulled her close.

"Mummy, can you hold me?" Luke wondered.

"Not tonight. I'm very tired." Freya replied.

"Ok."

"Go back to bed. Your mum and I need to spend time together." Merlin whispered. The kids went to bed. Merlin closed the door and went back to the bed. Freya was feeding Nathan. "You need to rest."

"I know but I'm afraid to." Freya answered.

"I know you are. Finish feeding Nathan and then get some rest."

"I also need to get dressed."

"I'll get you a dress."

Merlin grabbed one of Freya's dresses and put it on the bed. Freya finished feeding Nathan and handed him to Merlin. Merlin held Nathan while Freya got dressed. When she was done, she laid down and tried to sleep. Merlin put Nathan in bed and laid down next to Freya. He pulled her close. Freya moaned slightly when Merlin touched some of her wounds. She put her head on his chest and could feel his heart beat.

"Did you sleep when I was gone?" Freya asked.

"No. I couldn't sleep without you." Merlin sighed. "You probably didn't sleep at all either."

"I was able to sleep a few times but not for long."

"Then both of us should get some sleep."

They fell asleep. The next morning, Freya woke up screaming. Merlin tried to stop her but it was harder. When she finally stopped screaming, she was crying. Merlin stayed by her side. Three days had past and Freya was getting worse. Merlin was at the table talking to his parents.

"She's getting worse and I don't really know what to do." Merlin said. "She doesn't really sleep anymore. She'll be asleep for a couple hours and then will wake up screaming. The kids are scared. I know that the kids need her and that she really misses them but if she keeps screaming like this, I don't know what will happen. When she's awake, she's depressed. I keep trying to make her smile but it doesn't work."

"When was the last time the two of you had some time alone?" Hunith asked.

"Not for a while. Not since before Imogene was born."

"Maybe you two should go to the house you used to live in for a couple of weeks. It's nice out and you two really should have some time to talk and be together. We can take care of the kids."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I guess we should then. I'll tell Freya"

Merlin went in and saw Freya in the chair staring out the Merlin had put in a year before. He kneel next to the chair and put his hand on Freya's thigh.

"Freya, mother suggested that the two of us go to our old house for a couple of weeks. Just the two of us. We haven't had time alone since before Imogene was born. The kids are scared and I think that being in Camelot is too much for you right now." Merlin explained.

"When do we leave?" Freya asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Can I see you smile before I go tell Arthur and Gwen?"

Freya smiled slightly at Merlin. Merlin smiled back and rubbed Freya's cheek.

"Oh, I've missed that smile so much." Merlin sighed. "I'll be right back."

Merlin went to Arthur and Gwen's chamber. He saw the kids playing at the table.

"Tom, where are your parents? I need to talk to them." Merlin asked.

"The garden." Tom answered.

"Thank you."

Merlin went to the garden and saw Arthur and Gwen. He went to them.

"Merlin, how's Freya?" Gwen wondered.

"She's worse. I'm taking her to our old house. Just the two of us. We need it. I don't know how long we'll be gone." Merlin replied.

"Take whatever time you need."

"Thank you."

"Merlin, can I see her?"

"Sure."

Gwen went to see Freya. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Freya said. Gwen went in and saw Freya sitting in the chair still looking out the window. Gwen walked in and sat down across from Freya.

"Freya, Merlin told us that you were getting worse. He said that I could come over. He's very worried about you." Gwen answered. Freya didn't replied. "Please speak to me, Freya."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Heals Pain pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Gwen put her hand on Freya's shoulder and Freya started screaming. Hunith heard her and came in.

"What happened?" Hunith asked.

"I touched her shoulder and she started screaming." Gwen answered. Hunith pulled Freya into a hug.

"Calm down, child. Everything is alright. You're safe."

Eventually, Freya calmed down. She cried in Hunith's arms. Merlin came in and saw them.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen touched Freya's shoulder and she started screaming. She's calming down." Hunith answered. Merlin hugged Freya close and shushed her. Hunith and Gwen left the room. When Freya had stopped crying, Merlin looked at her.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"SO weak and afraid. I'm sorry. Please tell Gwen that I'm so sorry." Freya cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She understands, Freya."

"I want this to stop."

"I know you do."

That night, Merlin brought dinner in for Freya.

"You need to eat, Freya."Merlin whispered.

"I can't." Freya answered.

"We're leaving in the morning and you will need your strength."

"What's the point, Merlin? I'm not going to get better."

"Yes, you will. You will get better, Freya. We just need time alone so that you can recover without being overwhelmed. Please, eat, Freya."

"I can't, Merlin."

"I'm not eating till you do."

"You need to eat, Merlin."

"Only if you will."

"Fine."

Freya ate her dinner. Merlin carried her to bed when she was done. Merlin packed their things. He ate his dinner and then went to bed. He laid down next to Freya who was sleeping. He pulled her close and fell asleep. The next morning, when everyone was awake, Merlin and Freya left. An hour later, they got to the house. Merlin helped Freya off of the house and he carried her into the house. He laid her down on the bed and got their things. He took care of the horses and went inside. He kissed Freya and laid down next to her.

"How do you feel?" Merlin wondered.

"Tired." Freya panted.

"Get some rest."

"No."

"Why?"

"Another."

"I thought that six kids were enough."

"No. I want as many as I can get."

"Me too."

They kissed again. The next morning, Merlin woke up and saw Freya next to him. He covered her up and rubbed her bare back. Freya woke up screaming. She kicked and fought against Merlin. Merlin pulled her close and shushed her. Freya finally calmed down. She looked up at Merlin and curled up against him.

"Is the fire out?" Freya asked.

"Now it isn't." Merlin answered. He used his magic to fix the fire. Freya smiled at him and kissed him. Merlin kissed back. "Let's get some rest."

"I can't, Merlin. I'm so afraid."

"I know you are but the more rest you get, the sooner you can fight this and the sooner we can go home."

"Ok. When we wake up later, can I have a bath?"

"Yes."

Merlin tickled Freya and they laughed.

"Stop it, my side still hurts." Freya laughed.

"Ok." Merlin sighed. They went to sleep. They woke up several hours later. Freya had an attack but it wasn't as bad. When it was over, Merlin got a bath ready for Freya. He picked Freya up and carried her to the tube. He put her down and Freya got in. Merlin unpacked their things and got settled. Then he went to gather wood. When Freya was done, she got out and got dressed. She put her shawl on and went outside. She saw Merlin getting water. She went to him.

"Let me help you, Merlin."

"No, I've got it. You should be resting."

"I needed some fresh air."

Freya grabbed the bucket and carried it to the shore. Merlin looked at her and sighed.

"I guess I should have let you take it earlier." Merlin sighed.

"Maybe." Freya replied. They went inside and Freya made them something to eat. They ate and spent time together. When they were done eating, they went outside and took a walk.

"What causes you to wake up screaming and afraid?"

"Flashbacks and the feeling like I'm back in that horrible place. Why?"

"I was just thinking, if we find out what's causing it then we can stop it and make it easier for you."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes. We have the herbs needed to do it. I can make a poultice to put under your pillow and it can help the nightmares and flashbacks."

"How long will it take?"

"A week to get it controlled. Then we can go home and start to get you off of it. I can get it made by tonight."

"Let's do it."

Merlin and Freya got the herbs needed and Merlin made the poultice. He put it under Freya's pillow. That night, they got ready for bed and went to bed. The next morning, Merlin woke up and saw Freya moaning and thrashing. He rubbed her back and she calmed down. She woke up and looked at Merlin.

"That wasn't as bad as before." Merlin said.

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad or as real." Freya sighed. She sat up and looked out the window. Merlin sat up and rubbed Freya's back.

"It will take time, Freya. It wasn't going to be very quick."

"I know. I just want this to be over."

"Me too."

Freya and Merlin hugged each other. Freya cried on Merlin's shoulder. When she was done crying, they laid down. Merlin pulled Freya closer as she shivered.

"We should get up." Merlin whispered.

"Why?" Freya wondered.

"I want to show you something."

They got up and got dressed. They went outside to the woods. Merlin stopped in a clearing where Freya saw a rose bush with all the roses blooming.

"It's beautiful." Freya gasped.

"I saw it yesterday and wanted you to see it." Merlin answered.

"I love it."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love Heals Pain**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They went back to the house and took care of the horses. Then they saw a couple of riders coming to them.

"Go to the house." Merlin ordered. Freya did as she was told.

"Please, we need help. Our friend is wounded." A man lied.

"I can help."

Merlin went to the horse only to feel someone grab him and another person chain his hands and feet.

"Let me go!"Merlin yelled. Then the woman appeared.

"No, not till you tell us where my dear friend Freya is." The woman hissed.

"Leave him alone, Belle." Freya said as she came out of the house.

"Freya, get out of here." Merlin exclaimed. Belle chanted a spell and Merlin fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"Leave him alone."

"How about you join him?" Belle laughed. Then Freya fell to the ground and cried out in pain. When it was over, she saw Merlin sweating and groaning. She went to him and held him close. They kissed and the pain they had felt went away. Merlin chanted a spell and Belle laughed. "I've blocked your powers, how do you expect a spell to work now?"

"He's more powerful than you will ever know." Freya answered. The chains fell from Merlin and Belle and her men were afraid. Merlin stood up and looked at her.

"It was all fun for you until you realized that you no longer had the upper hand, wasn't it?" Merlin asked. "Go."

Belle and her men ran away. Merlin wrapped an arm around Freya and they went inside.

"That was close." Merlin sighed. Freya looked out the window and Merlin went to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok. We're safe."

"I know. I just can't keep the doubts from creeping in." Freya mumbled.

"It's ok. That's normal, Freya."

"I want it to stop."

"It will, Freya."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've dealt with it day in and day out and you did too but when someone messes with your mind, everything changes."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"You're afraid. Go get some rest."

"No, I'm fine."

"Go get some sleep, Freya."

"Merlin..."

Merlin kissed her and Freya stopped arguing. When they pulled away, Merlin picked Freya up and laid her on the bed. He held her hand and watched her fall asleep. When she was asleep, Merlin got up and washed the clothes, cleaned the dishes, and did some other chores. A few hours later, Freya moaned and thrashed in her sleep. Merlin heard her and went to her. He shushed her and rubbed her back. Freya got worse. She grabbed Merlin's shirt. Merlin pulled her close to his chest.

"Everything's ok, Freya." Merlin whispered. Freya calmed down when she heard Merlin's heart. She woke up and squeezed his arm. "How do you feel?"

"Weak." Freya panted. Merlin looked at her wounds.

"Some are infected. I have to treat them."

Freya nodded. Merlin put her down and got what he needed and treated her wounds. When he was done, he rubbed Freya's side.

"Do you want anything?" Merlin wondered.

"Can you make some tea?" Freya answered.

"Of course."

Merlin made some tea for Freya and handed it to her.

"Careful, it's hot." Merlin warned.

"I know." Freya replied.

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little. The nightmare wasn't as bad."

"Good."

For the next few days, Freya's nightmares got better but her wounds stayed infected. Merlin stayed awake day and night and cared for her. One night, Merlin was tending to Freya's fever. He was very exhausted. Freya woke up and saw how tired Merlin was.

"Get some rest, Merlin." Freya whispered.

"I'm fine. You should sleep. You still have a fever." Merlin answered.

"But I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine, Freya."

"No. Now, I'm not going to go back to sleep till you do."

"Freya, I'll sleep in a few hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You had better."

They kissed and Freya went back to sleep. A few hours later, Merlin was cutting an apple. He was so tired that his vision started to blur. He groaned and accidentally cut his hand. He hissed and put the knife down. He grabbed and cloth and put pressure on the cut. The cut wouldn't stop bleeding. Merlin felt very dizzy and sat down on the bed. Freya woke up and saw him. She grabbed his injured hand and sighed.

"You shouldn't have been going this. We both knew that you would get hurt from it." Freya sighed as she put pressure on the wound.

"I know. I should have listened." Merlin answered.

"Will you listen now?"

"Yes. Once this cut stops bleeding."

"Ok."

When Merlin's cut stopped bleeding, the two fell asleep. The next morning, Merlin woke up feeling better. He saw that his hand was bandaged. He rolled over and tried to rub Freya but she wasn't there.

"Freya?" Merlin moaned as he sat up.

"I'm fine, Merlin. I woke up and saw that your hand was bleeding again. It's pretty bad. I cleaned it and treated it." Freya explained.

"Thanks. How are the nightmares?"

"I didn't have one last night."

"Good."

"I like spending time with you alone but I really miss the kids."

"I do too."

"Can we go home?"

"Well, let's get packed. After breakfast, I'll get the horses ready and we can get home by noon."

"I'll be happy to be home."

"Me too."

So they ate breakfast and got packed. Merlin got the horses ready and they went home. By noon, they had finally arrived. They went to their chambers and saw their kids. They run up to Merlin and Freya and hugged them. Hunith handed Nathan to Freya.

"How do you feel?" Hunith wondered.

"Much better. Thank you for looking after the kids." Freya replied.

"We enjoyed it."

"Daddy, what happened to your hand?" Rosemary asked.

"I cut it yesterday but I'll be fine." Merlin answered.

"You had better be."

Everyone laughed at what Rosemary had said.

* * *

"I will get my revenge. I will be more powerful than him. He will pay the price and so will Freya." Belle hissed.

"Then you must hurry and think of a plan." Nimueh answered as she came out of the shadows. "Merlin needs to pay for what he has done to us."

THE END

 **I bet none of you saw that coming. Yes, there will be another story. Heck, there will be several more coming soon.**


End file.
